Susie Sumner Monologues
This is a list of all of Susie Sumner's monologues in killer7. Angel Laundry Room *Well, hello, Smith. (´-`)ノ Looks like it's cloudy today. Which is really too bad. (·_·,) Not a day to hang out the laundry. A great day to use a dryer, though. But you know... I just love this one. (¯-¯) I'll never let anybody have it. You know why? Well, you should. I love to stay inside. You left this behind, didn't you? Fire Ring returned ¶ If you've finished your business, could you hurry up and leave? You're very much in the way. (`曲´) Assassins should have better manners! Sunset Part One Courtyard roof *Well, hello, Smith. (´-`)ノ Raining today, is it? You know what? I never go to school when it rains. But my mom doesn't understand. Stupid mom, with all her reasons! She says, "Go to school!" So I jumped down from the 2nd floor. That's a compound fracture, mind you. (TT) Pulverised into mush. (T△T) Splat! Absolutely "fubar" ed. Σ(T□T) Took 6 months to heal. So I got to take a half-year off from school! Whoopee! ヽ( '▽ ')ノ You forgot this, didn't you? Water Ring returned ¶ Not a single classmate came to visit me in the hospital. Mom? What about her? Of course she didn't come. (^^) She jumped with me. And I landed on top of her. Like, the coolest thing, you know. (T-T) ノ I'll leave the rest to your imagination. The imagination of a killer... Part Two Mah-jongg room *Well, hello, Smith. (´-`)ノ I finally get some fresh air. It's not that I don't like tight places, but there are limits to everything. This place is a bit too tight. A box? It's no way to treat someone. q (¯3¯) p I look like a victim of a mutilation murder. Like slashed into pieces. Pieces? It completely slipped my mind. Maybe I've fallen to pieces. Family's in pieces. Lover's in pieces. Body's in pieces. My whole life is about pieces. Then I figured, why stop now? People I don't care for, also in pieces. Before I knew it, I was all alone. Then I blew up the facility to pieces. And now there's nobody left. That's when I met him... Daddy Longlegs! (¯△¯)!! Here, I'll give you this now. Wind Ring returned ¶ It made me so happy. He was so very kind. He enveloped me in warmth. Extending his hand for a gentle caress... Then he reached out gently for the grand prize down south... Now that really drove me mad! (`へ´#) Next moment, I'm looking at a pile of minced man. And he knows he deserved it. (`Д´) These baby boomers don't know right from wrong. And that's how a killer was born. Cloudman Central Road *Well, hello, Smith. (´-`)ノ How do you like this weather? =* ̑ - ̑ *= The sun's bright here, isn't it? I think towns in the south are just fab. (*'-'*) Because Susie just adores sweet desserts! What? My name? Yeah, that's right, it's Susie! You gotta problem with it? Just what about my name? So what I hate it too! The name Susie just bites... "Susie the doozie" "The queen of prudies, Susie" "Susie packs an uzi" I despise men! They're all creeps, as far as I'm concerned! (¯△¯#) So I rounded up those sons of XXX, And took 'em and XXXX and then I XXXXX. Yeah, you bet they were screaming for mercy when I cut off their XXXX! With the shape they're all in now, they can't even go out in public! Oh, here you are, handsome! (^-^) oO Stamina Ring returned ¶ Oh, I just love chocolate sundaes! A big scoop of ice cream, with a big shot of whip cream, all topped off with delicious chocolate sauce! This is what I love about the South! Everything's big in Texas! Just my style! (* - *) So even if I take his big XXX and stick it in XXX, we can all just laugh it off! Gotta enjoy life while you can, that's what I say! Well, guess I can't say the same for the dead one here. Tee hee! (* ͡ ▽ ͡ *) What kind of a cold-blooded psycho would do such a thing? Encounter Part One Cinema 1 *Well, hello! Smith. (´-`)ノ I just love this place! A wonderful amusement park! Every child's dream! And my dream, too! ヽ(´▽`)/ Yeah right! Dream on. More like a nightmare! These suffocating crowds are enough to raise your blood-sugar level! Dads who don't apologize when they slam into you! Annoying overweight moms who block the flow of traffic by standing around and jabbering! Punk kids who trample my favorite shoes! If they think this place is supposed to be some paradise, it's all bull. So much bull that it makes me sick. In fact, I think I may throw up... Time Ring returned ¶ You don't mind do you? Okay I admit it. It's a bit messy sure. Awful... Just awful! What a girl can't throw up without taking a bunch of crap? If you don't like what you see, why are you gathered around like vultures?! Curses upon you! I wouldn't hesitate to kill you all I swear! Why not, this place is the birthplace of murder. Part Two Garage *Hello, there, Smith. (´-`)ノ Muggy night, isn't it? Rather exhilarating, isn't it? The perfect night... (ノノ∀ノノ;) For a summer date! He rolled up on his favorite custom bike. Of course, it's all a secret from mom and dad! He quietly parks the bike in front of the house. And tiptoes over to my window. I even have my shoes ready, so I can slip out from the 2nd floor. Isn't it the perfect escape plan? He throws the rock to signal me. But it smashed straight through the window, and square on my head. Now, that really pissed me off. Daddy's hunting rifle just happened to be sitting in my room. With blood trickling into my eyes, I couldn't see too well. But his head getting shot straight off? Yes, I remember that quite vividly. Brains spurted out like cottage cheese. Oh, you forgot this, didn't you? Power Ring returned ¶ I had to move soon after that. My new room was all white. Quite an antiseptic place, with almost nothing at all inside. A woman in white looked after me day after day. I believe we called the room... solitary confinement? The final stop for killers. (*´-`) Category:Lists Category:Killer7